


Only a sigh

by Kamilkaze



Series: BokuAka week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamilkaze/pseuds/Kamilkaze
Summary: Despite the fact that Akaashi Keiji felt comfortable in the Bokuto's family, the feelings for her captain strongly oppressed her heart. But what she did not expect is that with just a few soft words everything could change.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860766
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Only a sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of BokuAka week 2020! in the "Mutual Pinning" theme, this time is a Fem version!

Even though Bokuto Koemi was in the top five high school volleyball players, there was nothing and no one to stop her from being number one. Except for what her low grades in math were, of course. But to save her there was always Akaashi Kimiji, her vice-captain and closest companion, who despite being a year younger is the one who gave her instructions on practically any topic.

With exam times approaching, and with the spring tournament just around the corner, Fukorodani's women's volleyball team could not suffer the misfortune of losing their Ace if she didn't pass the final exams, because as always Koemi was on the brink of having to take multiple evaluations again. That is why Kimiji always ended up spending entire evenings and even the weekend to corroborate that her captain studied as she should and not waste a moment.

"Thanks again for coming, Akaashi." Bokuto mentioned with a certain guilty tone as they reached their home, it would be the third time in the week that they would meet only to study.

"It is nothing, Bokuto-san." She responded calmly to the moment when they both took off their shoes as they entered, but before her captain begins to fill her with compliments for always helping and others, her mother appeared..

"Welcome back, Koemi." she said in a sweet tone, quickly noticing the presence of the guest "Oh, and Akaashi-chan too. Again to study?" asked more as a game, since it was not the first time that Kimiji visited them "Hatsu will also come, we will be several at dinner. Work hard studying" she commented as she evoked what she was doing a few moments ago.

"Ohh, my older sister hasn't come to dinner for a long time, it will be great." Bokuto celebrated as they climbed stairs to reach her room.

Although she had already visited several times, Akaashi was not getting used to the dynamics of that home. Being firstly an old house attached to the great family of the Bokuto, because they were five children, added the oldest who had her own house, there was never real silence. Other than that Akaashi had never seen the entire Bokuto family, although she had seen photos and heard stories of them before, so far she had not had the joy of witnessing everyone in one place. And she clearly didn't have much intention of doing it, since in the hours he was insisting that Koemi will focus on studying, when dinner time approached Kimiji simply got up with all the intention of leaving.

" As soon?" Bokuto complained as if it hadn't been obvious until then "Stay, the donburi that my mother prepares you will love." she tried to convince her by catching her from behind in a hug, as if that prevented him from finishing putting on his jacket.

As nervous as she was from the surprise of the approach, Akaashi kept the blush from invading her face and turned even with a Bokuto nearby "I know I will, but not today, I didn't want to interrupt your family reunion" she gently pushed it aside to continue her departure preparation.  
"Okay, but my mother will be mad if you leave like this." She played her last card with her arms crossed, following Akaashi out of the room.

"I will apologize to her then." she replied firmly, though of course when they reached the ground floor and met Koemi's mother, before she could speak, the woman had the same reaction as her daughter.

"Are you leaving so soon?" with a certain disappointed tone, she continued with the same tactic: "You will love the donburi that I am preparing, Hatsu and the others are not long in coming."

"I know I would love to, but it's late and I don't want to bother at your family dinner." she bowed slightly in apology, but to her surprise the response she received was not one that she could refute.

"Just because of that too, Akaashi-chan, the last time you left at night you left me heartbroken with worry." Taking her hand to her chest for further emphasis, Kimiji saw clearly who it was that Koemi had brought out her dramatic side. Thinking about it for three thousandths of a second, maybe she had a point. It was perfectly understandable not letting a student go alone on the cold nights of Tokyo, and in that small space of silence they ended up throwing the final argument at her. “On the contrary, it is a pleasure to have you with us.”

Those comforting words added to the smile that both mother and daughter gave her were about to overcome her, but firm in her decision, she apologized once more and said goodbye. But when she turned in the direction of the door, it opened, allowing the rest of the Bokuto family to enter.

Starting with the pair of twins, older than Koemi by some years, who laughed and immediately noticed her when they arrived "Ohh, Akaashi-chan is here too." one commented happily.

"I was about to leave." with another bow of both greeting and apology, she wanted to break through before the door was closed.

"But we just got here," the other dramatized, showing that genetics was strong in that family.

But there was no further proof that was then presented to Akaashi.

With platinum hair and curious gaze, the beautiful female figure who crossed the door to also close it was somewhat agitated but with a smile. Bringing back to Kimiji's mind the memory of the times her captain was late, and the countless times she fell in love with her again. "Excuse the delay." She articulated along with a laugh. "It's amazing that I took a career with these two." She mentioned as she removed her shoes as she recovered from what appeared to have been a marathon.

All the haste Akaashi had to leave froze in that instant, in which he admired who was clearly the first-born of the Bokuto, she turned a bit to compare the daughters of the family and affirm inwardly that they had clearly been blessed with great beauty. One very different from the other but still being rough diamonds, Koemi had a more robust body than her sister and obviously a different handling of grace in her movements, but just thinking about how many things he loved about her captain alone It reminded her of why she should leave.

She felt too comfortable.

The irony that in a family as loud as it was large she found tranquility, it was only a false feeling of feeling part, feeling that if she had the audacity to express what her heart had captured as a shameful feeling, everything would be fine.

But she couldn't live on fantasies, so she set out to retire at once. "With permission, but I must go."

Already for the third time, she heard the same response "So soon? You will miss my mother's donburi."

"Yes, it will be a shame." She replied briefly putting on her shoes, and feeling the rest of the Bokuto behind her beckoning her to insist that she stay, even uttering a "Her name is Akaashi" in a poorly disguised murmur.

Turning to definitely greet the family, she was surprised again "Please Akaashi-chan, stay." In a superficial plea from the woman she had just met, Kimiji found herself petrified at his dazzling beauty "The night is very cold and I don't think it's good if a young lady like you wanders the streets alone, you better stay, please. "

Despite the fact that the arguments had always been the same, the emphasis in her voice added to the gesture she had had to put her hand on her shoulder had broken her. The rupture of the personal space of the Bokuto was defeating her once again "Okay, I'll stay." she mentioned almost dumbfounded, she was really weak.

Of course, the spell was broken when suddenly everyone celebrated happily, and Akaashi realized that he had fallen into a trap for the whole family. She sighed as she headed back up the stairs with Koemi.

"I knew my sister would make you stay!" Bokuto celebrated entering her room again, although seeing everything she had displayed to study was still intact, she sighed resigning herself to continue.

Noticing that Koemi had diligently sat down to continue studying, Akaashi smiled with mercy from her captain "We can take a break from study, Bokuto-san."

"Great!" This time she sighed in relief, jumping into her bed without a moment's hesitation.

"I have to say that you had a remarkable performance today." She flattered her by sitting on the edge of the bed, always wanting to bridge the gap of normally accepted closeness.

"Yes, I tried twice as hard because I knew my sister would come." Closing her eyes to rest for a moment, and still with the smile on her face, she continued, "She is great."

Even though no underestimating vibe was felt in Bokuto's voice, Akaashi knew deep down inside that such a comparison existed. Just over ten years separated the youngest and oldest daughter, added to the three boys in between, everything in the Bokuto family was a silent and unconscious battle over who was more brilliant, who was more charismatic, louder, more athletic, smarter , it was all about egos. Not for nothing every time she visited, Kimiji noted her quietest captain compared to any other area, not because she backed off in battle but simply because there was too much to fight against.

But with Bokuto there, so serene and beautiful, lying as if she were waiting for a kiss that would take away a spell, Akaashi was tempted to really approach to place a kiss on the lips of others at the time when what was previously said was denied.

"You are great"

It is what she wanted to say, but in reality she could not resist her second mental option "She is very hadsome too ..." agreeing in a shy murmur, in a way it took off that weight of having compared Koemi and her sister, more than ever he had doubts which one she preferred.

" Yeah!" she said proudly as she opened her eyes again with the same energy that if she had really rested for a hundred years "Had I not shown you photos of her?" she asked with a bit of confusion remembering that it wouldn't be surprising to have seen her twice.

"Yes, but meeting her in person was something else." the energy and charisma that the Bokuto radiated was always a unique experience when meeting each member "I don't know your older brother either."

"Uh? You really don't know Nao yet?" she asked strangely, impossible not to have crossed it at least once.

Akaashi shook her head "He was always studying or working, I never had a chance."

"Perfect then, I think he's working on his final project here at home now, so we'll all be at dinner." she smiled and without pauses, the tension of the electricity went down for a moment, attracting the attention of both "That's him testing the project, I don't know what he does but he spends a lot of energy on it." Koemi explained briefly, "It has even gone without electricity for hours."

"Then it will be a stroke of luck for you if tonight does not allow us to continue studying," she mentioned with a somewhat playful smile, despite knowing that Bokuto really needed to keep trying.

After a chuckle that agreed not to study, Koemi sat next to her vice-captain, changing the subject somewhat radically "Akaashi, my boobs bother again What will it be?" She complained just touching herself in a futile attempt to ending her slight annoyance "Look, it doesn't feel bad but ..." Trying to take her hand so she could also test the touch, Kimiji quickly refused.

"They must continue to grow, Bokuto-san, nothing more." Spreading her hand in a gesture of pure restraint, she did not want to succumb to the deep desire to touch her. As much as she needed for a moment and fines for anything romantic, she did not want to continue feeding false fantasies.

"Even more?!" she seemed to complain, having omitted Kimiji's rejection.

"Yes, It is the luck that each one has." she sentenced as she stood up going to the place in the room where she had left her bag, establishing distance to calm the mental turmoil that had occurred in just a moment.

"But what do you say Akaashi, if you also have good breasts." Bokuto blurted out naturally, quickly noting that what had been said had caused a remarkable blush on the face of her partner "I mean, compared to other girls like Konoha or Komi You are not at all bad, it is not an exaggeration like Kuroo but it is enough to say Ah, Akaashi look good"

In Bokuto's verbiage, Akaashi was unable to process everything with the ease that it would require. She didn't have the same relationship with her as with Kuroo or the rest of the third-grade girls, and the way she ended up saying it didn't clarify much either "Do you think I look good?" she mentioned in a voice, not feeling a bit sorry for herself for believing that Bokuto was beautiful in her eyes, although at the same time she couldn't believe how embarrassing the moment had become.

"Of course!" she exclaimed now also blushing "A-and I don't mean just your breasts!" She added as if necessary. "Everything about you is super cute, Akaashi! Your legs, your hands, your cheeks. Even your eyelashes are perfect!” She listed euphorically, to the point of standing up to where Kimiji was.

Completely stunned, as if the scene was just one of the thousands of fantasies she imagined, that she knew would never happen, it was taking place right then and there. As if she really hadn't believed what she was hearing, and without being aware of the approach and what it might mean if she only returned the compliments, Akaashi could only lower her gaze and articulate a "Thank you", which carried more doubt than genuine inner happiness, and it hung in the air until Koemi's mother's voice broke the air.

"Dinner is ready." It was heard from outside the room and immediately after a new drop in the electricity tension. "Nao, stop that before we eat in the dark!"

Although they both smiled nervously at the armed scene a moment ago, Bokuto took the initiative to leave. "That was a lousy introduction for you to meet my brother ..." she chuckled, opening the door and leaving behind the tension that imprisoned them.

Akaashi could only smile for a moment in agreement, then silently descended the stairs, although that would be the last thing in that house, since the conversations that the rest of the family had was a constant background sound.

Arriving at the dining room, Koemi's mother was serving the portions, and upon seeing them arrive she smiled contently, pointing out she said "Sit there, Akaashi-chan."

As ordered, Kimiji timidly took her place at the end of the table, noting that at the other end the first-born daughter was talking animatedly both to her father and to the twin brothers making comments as if to breathe. With Koemi on her right, the empty place on her left was just filled by the Bokuto she had never known before.

"She is Akaashi." Koemi introduced her as Kimiji bowed slightly, as if they were completely in sync.

"Nao, nice to meet you." Completely colliding with the energy of all the rest of Bokutos, he had only briefly introduced himself without much emotion, then receiving his plate of food and then thanking and devouring.

Although with a bit of surprise at not recognizing the energetic vibe of the rest of the family in him, Akaashi took another look at the entire table. As everyone found themselves eating while still concentrating on the anecdote told by the oldest daughter, it was like seeing them in their natural environment.

As if she didn't find herself in the middle of it all, Akaashi counted the table places, usually the Bokuto would occupy seven places, but with her there the table was complete. As if that chair was waiting for it to arrive.

As if she really had a place in that family.

She smiled with pity for herself for that kind of thoughts and returned to reality, preparing to eat, but before she even had a bite she noticed that the Bokuto mother had not put sauce on her portion, probably in ignorance of how much would want her.

She looked for the bowl of sauce and found it on the other side of the table, and without wanting to be disrespectful she decided that it was best to ask her captain for help "Koemi ..." she said as she touched the arm of the aforementioned. Realizing that naming her that way felt so natural, her heart sped up, and her throbbing only increased as the curious eyes of her platonic love focused on her waiting for an answer. "Could you get me the teriyaki sauce?" ,she said calmly even though his thoughts were in chaos. 

"Sure." she replied and quickly turned to the family "Teriyaki sauce for Akaashi please!" She spoke to everyone and as if it were totally daily, the sauce bowl was passed from hand to hand by each member while they said "Teriyaki sauce for Akaashi" playfully.

Thanking everyone for their efforts to get what he asked for, Kimiji once again felt her heart squeeze with contentment, somehow it was all too good. With no buts in that statement, the rest of the dinner went as smoothly as the family would expect.

When they finished eating, the older brother who had practically not spoken all night, finally revealed the genetics that ran in his veins "Ah, what a pain, I have to go back to the project." he whined into the air, a classic tactic Akaashi had recognized from the Bokuto to give conversation, or in this case make the attention of the conversation focus on him.

"Well don't go, stay with us a little longer." Resolved his younger sister, falling squarely on the hook.

"It's simple for you to say, I can't risk my average in the last year." I bite slightly, throwing the first stone for an argument. "You're not supposed to be in exam time?"

"Yes, that's why I have Akaashi here to study." Koemi extended his hand pointing at it as the obvious.

"Oh, so Akaashi helps you study." Now directing his gaze at Kimiji, she held it unperturbed waiting for any sharp comment that had to be rewritten. "You really appreciate the patience you have with my little sister, she is stubborn for to learn." He smiled at her despite knowing that it would only make Koemi mad.

"Of course not, the themes are very difficult!" She defended herself immediately.

Smiling a moment in response, Akaashi couldn't agree more with what was said "Yes, although once you take the rhythm you can do well.”

"Akaashi, you're supposed to say I learn fast!" she complained feeling betrayed.

"Sorry, sometimes your learning is slow." she couldn't cover the sun with a finger, and the rest of the Bokuto, who didn't know when they had joined to listen, laughed leaving Koemi with his arms crossed, whimsically annoying with those words.

"You give your best effort, which is what matters." was the attempt of consolation that his older brother wanted to give her, who in fact had been the one who threw the first stone. “I retire to continue with it" he mentioned getting up from the table and heading for the stairs, to from there playfully say "Excuse me in advance if I leave you without electricity."

Faced with the complaints of the twins mixed with the "Try hard!" that the parents said, Koemi added her own announcement of departure "Akaashi and I will also leave, there is much to study yet." As if it wasn't obvious enough that she had been annoyed by the comments from moments ago, she added almost as a growl "I won't let him be right."

Knowing that Koemi had taken it as a challenge, Akaashi did not mention anything, while thinking about the behavior of the Bokuto she had just met. It was another piece to understand how this peculiar family worked, and as she watched her captain refocus on the study with more momentum than before, she realized that Nao had done it only to fire that spark of competitiveness that Koemi seemed to need.

════════ ∘◦♡◦∘ ════════

With the constant reminder that her brother was also struggling, Bokuto frowned slightly every time she saw the electrical voltage go down. While Akaashi, already feeling that her captain had studied enough, took out some small chocolates from her bag that she always bought to cheer her up if necessary.

“Here, you've accomplished a lot today.” She said with a smile as she handed it to him.

“Ohh! You are the best Akaashi!” she changed her mind completely when taking the candy, although she had once taken it to her mouth, she mentioned “But you shouldn't reward me as a pet, I don't like it.”

Akaashi smiled knowing that in a way she was lying, Koemi loved being pampered that way so that she could always get the best "I know you're not at all like a pet, Bokuto-san." she smiled, settling back to continue her own reading.

"Oh, you already called me that way again." she complained and Akaashi held her gaze without knowing what she was referring to. "At dinner you called me by my first name, I thought you would do it again.”

"Everyone at the table was 'Bokuto-san' so I thought it more convenient to call you that." Without expressing how much she had enjoyed that moment of intimacy as small as it was, Akaashi continued to gaze at his book.

"You can call me by my name if you want." she mentioned with a smirk now being a little more direct.

"I'll keep it in mind." containing the smile that wanted to escape from within, she also wished to be called that way as intimate as it was jovial. "I suppose you can also call me by my first name if you wish."

"Great!" she answered instantly, giving proof that she really wanted to do it "Kimiji ~" she took advantage of even adding a certain sweet tune when pronouncing it.

No longer fit for her contentment, Akaashi smiled still looking at his book, despite not being able to fully concentrate to continue reading, she also decided to surrender to the moment "Koemi-san ~" imitating the sweet tone of her captain, she added the respectful suffix that she couldn't remove, more than anything to keep her composure.

Although of course Bokuto came to her just as powerful that little appointment of her person, bringing her hands to the side of the heart and her head back as if she had received a blow of tenderness when hearing it “It sounds so cute when you say it!”

"Yes, yes, we better focus again…" she mentioned now with a slight blush on her cheeks, and lowering her gaze again in an attempt to refocus on her reading, as impossible as it seemed.

Although of course for Bokuto it did not end there, because although she complied for a few seconds, she still spoke again remarkably happy "Kimiji ~" naming her to capture her attention again, Akaashi looked at her for a second as she approached a little to see what part of the reading you wanted me to explain. Quite contrary to what she expected, Koemi sighed and with a thread of voice but still a smile, asked, "Would you let me ... kiss you?"

As if even the very reality didn't believe it, by the time Bokuto had just spoken the electrical tension faltered to the point where it collapsed and they were plunged into the darkness of the room.

After a small moment of silence, Koemi said again this time in a tired tone, "I knew this would happen." getting out of bed and feeling around his bedside table, she found her cell phone with which she lit up her way a little "Thanks for nothing, Nao! Now I will fail my exam!" she complained shouting down the hall, from where she quickly found an answer "You were going to disapprove anyway!"

She closed the door and illuminated Akaashi, who internally continued to believe that what Bokuto had said had been nothing more than the mere invention of her imagination, told her comfortingly and briefly that she came to doubt that it had happened. Finally coming out of her stupefaction, she spoke, but she could still feel her pounding heartbeat. "You have done well so far, you will approve."

Koemi smiled faintly, a little defeated by everything, she spoke with self-pity "No, Akaashi. I didn't do well ..." clearly in her sad mood, before Akaashi could refute, Bokuto continued without specifically referring to the study "Sorry for what I said before, it was too much. " Kimiji stared at her puzzled for a moment, still not getting the idea that she had actually asked to kiss her. But the longer that eternal second was, Bokuto could not over anguish "I know that maybe you were surprised and even disgusted but you looked so ... so beautiful ... I couldn't resist..."

It was enough, Koemi sighed that last sentence so eagerly, for Akaashi to come back to reality and rewind the moment in her mind. Her captain, her platonic love and most recurring dream was there, falling apart because she had failed to distinguish reality from fantasy.

But as more time passed, with Akaashi still processing every moment in her mind, Bokuto had no choice but to wait for any kind of response. But like everything in her life, she could not wait in silence when her body screamed at her to move, or in this case burst into tears asking for forgiveness for ruining everything "But better forget it, okay?" she managed to speak even though she knew her voice was not stable "It was just a joke ..."

It was only after those words that Kimiji returned his gaze, which until then was lost somewhere on the floor, quickly climbing to notice her face, she firmly stood up to approach slowly "Would you joke with that?" she pointed, tilting her head slightly "Would you play like that with my feelings…" whispering doubtful at the very idea, she ended up emphasizing "... and yours?"

Although her voice cracked as she spoke, the closeness they possessed made the situation even more stark. Being able to see first hand how Koemi's eyes filled with tears while she only shook her head, all Akaashi's thoughts pointed to a single result "No, it is something I would not play with either ..."

But still she had never really considered it.

Not at least until the exact moment when she dared to shorten her distance even further, touching the face of others and brushing her lips while feeling how Koemi was smiling. Relaxed as if recent regret had never existed, they couldn't enjoy the moment very much, as Bokuto suddenly pushed her away quickly, taking a few steps back.

Confused and sad, Akaashi at first did not understand the reason for that behavior, but everything quickly cleared up. Bokuto would probably already have incorporated a sixth sense to know when her mother was approaching, because the wooden boards in the hall creaked at every step and that instinct had definitely not failed. Indeed, as soon as they separated, the door opened, and they both appreciated being able to distance themselves in time.

"Koemi, darling ..." lighting the place with a lava lamp in her hands, the Bokuto mother apologized to both girls "I know it will not be the same but have this so as not to be completely in the dark."

"Okay mom, thanks." Koemi said clearly nervous "We already had little to study and we were going to sleep, right, Akaashi?"

Kimiji was taken by surprise to be included in the conversation, but said "Yes, Koemi-san practically dominates the subject and the day has been long."

"Glad to hear that, have a good rest then." she smiled at them and then left, leaving both girls to sigh in relief.

As Bokuto led the lamp to her desk, Akaashi remembered inwardly hearing that the family's older brother had a collection of these, and that while Koemi was also fascinated by them, they were never allowed to have one. But with that bluish and purplish glow illuminating them, everything felt in its place.

Once Kimiji returned to feel the foreign gaze on her person, she felt a slight chill run through her, reminding her of what had happened minutes ago "I think we really would have to prepare ourselves to sleep ..." suggested the captain looking up and down at her companion , who like her still had the uniform on.

"Yes, suddenly I feel tired." Akaashi yawned clearly pretending, the night was just about to begin.

════════ ∘◦♡◦∘ ════════

With both of them wearing their sleepwear on, sitting on the edge of Koemi's bed, it was Kimiji who ended up breaking the silence that they had sunk into during the past few minutes "I have liked you for a long time, Bokuto-san ..." Starting with the obvious, she immediately felt the gaze of others, knowing that her captain probably did not know where to approach the subject, she approached it without much detour "Although she was very afraid of being rejected ..."

"Me too ..." she said suddenly, even knowing that she had interrupted her, she took her hand for more emphasis "I carry too much with these feelings, I couldn't have waited another day." She smiled nervously, anxious about what she would do and then say "I like you so much, Akaashi!"

Pouncing on Kimiji to hug her warmly, Bokuto began to kiss her cheeks and neck briefly, eliciting a more relaxed laugh in the process. "Lower your voice, your family could hear us." warned her despite doing nothing to stop her.

“May all Tokyo listen to me, I don't have to shut up anymore." She paused for a moment, looking at Akaashi lying below, with a calm smile and a blush adorning her cheeks "You will sleep with me, right? For that we will have to be silent." She mentioned in a mischievous tone, quickly fulfilling her task of blushing Kimiji even more, who was not far behind on the subject.

"It's always you who ends up screaming." she retorted immediately, surprising Koemi and reddening her as much as it made her smile accepting the challenge.

Kissing again with more intensity than the first time, both explored the new dynamic they were testing in their relationship that until that day had been purely friendship. With Bokuto setting the pace for the kiss as she struggled not to fall completely on Akaashi's body, she gradually dared to touch her captain's body more and more, to the point of daring to put both hands underneath of her shirt.

Removing himself from the surprise, Koemi broke the kiss they were giving at that moment, to which Akaashi took the opportunity to speak "I am corroborating that they have nothing wrong, as you asked me before." Testing acceptance by touch as enjoying as never before, Kimiji felt free to continue hearing Bokuto laugh lightly and then sigh with pleasure.

Squeezing softly and massaging constantly, also devoutly kissing Koemi's neck and collarbone, as if it were all nothing more than an erotic fantasy from Akaashi, Bokuto reminded her that not by beginning to lewdly murmur her name, even whispering when she liked something. 

Increasingly escalating in the intensity of his actions, Kimiji was about to completely pull up her captain's shirt with every intention of taking it off, and even with Koemi's sighs echoing in the room, the electricity suddenly came back, completely breaking the atmosphere.

"Ah ... I think I should ..." Bokuto articulated still in a shaky voice.

"Yes ..." Akaashi removed her hands giving her room to get up and while Koemi went to the room switch, she also stood up to untie the bed and thus go between the sheets. Without taking the light off again, Koemi followed, and in the small moment that he was re-creating herself between kisses and small caresses, Kimiji stopped for a moment to speak. "You are the greatest."

Slightly surprised by what she heard, Bokuto did not know why she was somehow moved, but the only thing she was sure of was that Akaashi was the most precious thing in the world. Kissing her again this time with more momentum than before, intertwining her legs and bringing their bodies closer, this time it was Koemi who dared the most.

Caressing Akaashi's waist first, slowly running down her back and down the path of the spine, Bokuto caused something akin to a moan that was actually drowned out her kiss, but it was still surprising “Are you okay?” asked with some concern.

Akaashi just nodded her breath and without a word took Koemi's hand under her clothes, making clear her unstoppable hunger for sensations. Although Bokuto wanted to slow down a bit, she complied with Kimiji's demands just as she always complied with her whims.

She had no idea that what seemed like caresses and fondling caused such great repercussions in Akaashi, whether they were caused by suppressing her emotions so much or simply by the immense longing for those actions, they burned her body like embers that threatened to consume her completely. Clearly making it very noisy in the process.

So Koemi had no choice but to silence her with kisses, which more than calming her only ignited the flame of her libido. But already having her cornered against the wall, effusively touching her chest, Bokuto thought with her last bit of reasoning that she should no longer tempt her fate like that.

Her brothers slept in the next room, and even though she knew they would be fast asleep, hearing Kimiji like that was something she would not allow in a million years.

"I wish I had the money to go to a motel ..." Taking her hands away from Kimiji´s chest, she sighed, catching her breath and took Akaashi's face, "Let all of Tokyo listen to you, but my family does not.

Laughing sheepishly, still upset by the lingering sensations in her body, Kimiji didn't budge in her reply. "At least invite me on a date before proposing something like that."

"I'll invite you on a hundred dates then."

"Too many, I can't wait that long."

"It's true, you're a pervert ~" she teased as she quietly surrounded her in a hug.

"Koemi-san is too." she retorted as she brought Bokuto's hand to her waist, prompting to stroke a little lower and reach the thigh.

"Just because you tempt me too much ..." she whispered closely, being able to refrain from touching more than she should.

"I love doing it." She was smiling contentedly, adjusting herself to fit the hug better.

With tranquility and silence flooding the environment after several minutes, Bokuto finally sighed contentedly as he gently kissed Kimiji's forehead, then saying, "I can't wait for the next family reunion."

" Why?" She bounded without even bothering to open her eyes, ready to fall asleep.

"Because I can invite you."

Only those simple words were enough to make Akaashi the happiest person on earth, after so many internal denials and longings, after so many fantasies that he believed would never come true. She couldn't believe that now was the truth.

That this desire was mutual and it was real.


End file.
